


though i know i will fail, i cannot be made to laugh

by morganlicious



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Post-Season/Series 04, noelle you got me fucked up istg, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganlicious/pseuds/morganlicious
Summary: Catra, for lack of better words, looks like shit.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 184





	though i know i will fail, i cannot be made to laugh

Celestial bodies, circling Ethria crumbling anatomy.

Her eye twitches, fixated on the corpse of Sword of Protection, reminding her of the _ curse _ bestowed upon her, Mara, and many others; entering nearly a year long dog and cat chase under false glory. 

_ The sword isn’t She-Ra, you’re She-Ra. _

She clutches the hilt, tossing it on the ground, rejoining it with its limbs. 

Bows ghostly touch alarms her. Carless her back, he repeats word by word,_ We’ll save Glimmer _ \- she wants to guffaw. Not to belittle, to only laugh how much bullshit she can utter to convince her friends.

She refuses to show - a weary smile passed along. Shaky breath, she cannot fathom how this plan could be executed. 

Radiant light beams, lugging her arms up to shield her eyes. She lowers her arms, unwilling to hold back her shock - Catra appears, motionless.

Twine bends, Bow ready motion to dart Catra. Adora raises her hand, pleading him to stop. Bewilderment, he shifts, balancing a watchful eye on her.

Catra, for lack of better words, looks like shit. 

Bags hang densely, heterochromatic eyes color fading - she resists a gasp witnessing scorch marks rounding Catra’s being.

Catra eyeballs She-Ra’s sword, Adora incapable of reading Catra’s appearance, blurts out the first thing she can think of.

“You shaved your tuffs.” Adora points out, Catra peeks. They lock eyes; Catra never wanted this.

“I always told you you look better with your hair down.” Catra responses matter factly, both acting as though no ill will transpired.

Adora senses Bow’s mistrust, however, no effort to redirecting her gaze from her best friend was made. 

_ Step _ \- tired, claw marked feet approach her. Adora watches Catra, ignoring Bow’s warnings. They’re facing each other, either unsure what action should be taken next.

Adora’s arms are brought apart, slightly. Catra takes it as a sign, wrapping her tremor limbs around. Hesitation, Adora returns the favor, burying her face onto Catras mane. 

Silence. Bow allowing the women a moment of peace. Adora’s difficulties vanish without delay, exhaling pleasure. Claws rake her back, the smaller frame terrified of releasing.

Adora’s eyes blur - a hiccup bubbling in her throat. Catra’s shoulder buckle, experiencing a similar sentiment, closing their bodies in; natural habits taking over them.

They both got what they wanted, in the end.

Catra withdraws. Troubled hands find hers, intertwining their fingers together. She wipes her tears away.

“I agreed to work with Hordak Prime,” Catra glances down, “He was going to kill Glimmer.”

“He what?!” Bow exclaims, taking a step forward, “Is she - is she okay?”

“She’s okay,” Catra eases his worries, Bows frown lighten up somewhat, “I bought her some time, for now.”

Adora blinks away her tears; grasping Catras hands gently, taking in how _ rugged _ they are compared to hers. 

“You have a plan?” Adora inquires, eyes set on her. Catra smiles. Genuine, lacking mockery from previous altercations. 

Adora’s heart swells- they are equals, once more.

“Of course I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Songs to listen to: Lo Que Siento - Cuco
> 
> Vesuvius - Sufjan Stevens


End file.
